Farewell
by MyOTPsAreAbsolute
Summary: Akashi Seijūrō has a terminal illness, yet tells few. Kuroko Tetsuya is left oblivious as Akashi fights for his life, until one day he realizes that Akashi isn't the same. Sadly, he is too late.


A young Akashi Seijūrō stood proudly in front of the dark oaken door to his lover's dual apartment. He was excited, as this was the first time his love, Kuroko Tetsuya, had invited him for a temporary visit to his own living area in the five years they had been together. On the seemingly obvious condition that they do nothing intimate or over-the-top, much to Akashi's disappointment. But, he was finally setting his eyes upon his significant other's humble abode, so he felt he had no room to complain. In the end he would most like achieve his wicked way anyways.

Akashi shifted his footing, filled with the jitters from head to toe at such an exciting event. He desperately yearned to see the way his love enjoyed living. As well as what he had planned. The redhead looked down at his casual outfit. He wore a simple onyx polo covered by a khaki cashmere sweater that had been originally bought for party attire. The first three buttons of his polo were unbuttoned informally to display his neck and collarbone handsomely to his faithful boyfriend. The redhead also wore just a pair of jeans (his best pair, mind you). Which left his hair to be the only thing left unchanged, as if he had applied any out-of-the-ordinary hair products to it, the outcome could possibly a dissatisfied Kuroko, as the boy seemed to enjoy messing with Akashi's hair as much as Akashi liked him doing so.

In other words, with the addition of his simple sable Converse, the cool headed boy looked formally casual.

The enthusiastic redhead closed his heterochromatic eyes and inhales deeply. It wasn't that he was nervous to enter this modern condo, he was simply building up too much anticipation and exigency to finally see his lover languidly lounging in a completely alien setting. Akashi began questioning exactly how much self-control he would need to not outright pounce on the angelic boy.

Most likely a fairly abundant quantity.

The feline-eyes teen solidly knocked on the door as a distraction from picturing any lewd images of his Tetsuya inadvertently venturing into his consciousness. Those would only fuel his desire to take the boy upon his infiltration, an activity that had been explicitly forbidden, unless requested. Under Kuroko's words, it could only be requested by Kuroko himself. Another disappointment. But, Akashi would cope in order to see those hallowed powder blue eyes.

Akashi waited silently in anticipation, busying himself with tracing figures and shapes in the sheer layer of sleet and snow embellishing the cedar veranda. He sketched little snowflakes and snowmen before dejecting them with another coat of snow to conceal the etchings. He wasn't sure if Kuroko would appreciate maniacal, scissors wielding snowmen and shy, adorable snowflakes littering the entrance to his rented apartment. So he switched tactics and admired his surroundings.

The house seemed to be single-tiered, but Akashi felt that Kuroko wouldn't live in such close quarters with one other person, lest he be Akashi himself. Which would never happen because the sly redhead adored spoiling him. So there was most likely a basement to the seemingly straightforward silver building.

The decorations skirting the exterior were modest, the majority or decor being baskets of flowers, mostly being vibrant shades of blue, white, accompanied by gentle shades of yellow. They were held in various pots and trays of clay brown, giving the apartment a calm appearance. Akashi smiled at such a house, which seemed the exact representation of what Kuroko enjoyed in his belongings. The redhead made a mental note on what type of house the blue haired boy would like in their future. Considering they shared it together.

They need to answer soon. I didn't bring a jacket and its far too cold, Akashi thought with a frown at the door. He pulled the sweater close around his arms and exhaled sharply. This extreme cold wasn't offering any assistance to him whatsoever. Akashi walked closer to the door hoping for any warmth radiating from inside. Then he knocked again.

Thankfully, this time his knock was heard, and the door was abruptly swung open to reveal someone that made Akashi wish he hadn't come. A tall, buff redhead stood imprudently in the doorway, his head cocked to the side accusingly with a vacant look in his idiotic maroon eyes. A low, threatening growl rumbled from the shorter redhead's throat.

"Taiga, what a joy it is to meet you, again," Akashi snarled sarcastically, the corners of his mouth turning downwards in distaste. The first time they had met, Akashi had made use of a pair of scissors borrowed from a loyal friend, leaving Kagami with a large cut across his cheekbone. Akashi still prided himself on the successful show of violence with the scissors.

The oblivious redhead looked at the shorter and more dangerous of the two and gave an oblivious smile. "Yo, Akashi. Why're you here?" he asked as bile churned in Akashi's mouth. Akashi honestly could never stand stupid people, especially stupid people who disobeyed him. Which was practically the description of Kagami Taiga.

"Tetsuya invited me," Akashi announced with false politeness. Conversing with this idiot was leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

Kagami made an 'o' shape with his lips and adapted another cheery expression. "Shoulda' known. I'll call him down," he said, closing the door in Akashi's face. Which of course left Akashi alone to rant to himself.

At first, the short redhead stood in confusion, because how was it possible for someone to be so stupid as to not invite in a guest? Let alone Akashi Seijūrō himself, who had attempted to stab him in the face not even two months ago! Does this idiot not even know of common courtesy? He has to invite me in, not slam the door in my face! Akashi wondered in astonishment, his expression sharpening to one of anger instead of disbelief.

Not a second later, after Akashi had listened to Kagami calling Kuroko down, the door opened up to reveal Kagami again. "He'll be down in a second," Kagami said, making Akashi blink.

"I gathered that," Akashi muttered, pulling the sweater closer once again. He was beginning to feel slightly light-headed. The door closed again, this time sprinkling a think layer of snow over his shoes.

The redhead didn't care how ridiculous he looked. He was cold and just had a door slammed in his face twice. The only thing on his mind was planning the death of the idiotic Kagami Taiga.

So, when the door opened slowly, the person on the other side had to clasp his hand to his mouth in the surprise of seeing an enraged, shivering red haired shorty. "I'll kill that idiot," Akashi growled to his date, who stood on the other side of the door.

"Ah, Seijūrō-kun" Kuroko snickered, stepping aside, "C-come in, and p-please refrain from injuring Kagami-kun. He's very fragile." Akashi crossed his arms and walked in the door, exuberant to be rid of the snowy weather.

"Anyone who disrespects me will be disposed of, no matter how fragile. With an exception of you, Tetsuya," Akashi mumbled, his lower lip quivering from the lingering chill. Kuroko gave a pitying look to his roommate, who had taken sanctuary at the bottom of the staircase. Yes, Kagami Taiga would soon be dead. No doubt.

"Yes, Seijūrō-kun. But please clean up your mess," Kuroko complained, striking a nerve in the taller redhead, who had been listening to their conversation.

"Oi! You're just gonna let him kill me, like that?" Kagami shouted, a vein popping out from his forehead. However neither Kuroko nor Akashi was paying attention. Kuroko was focused on making Akashi welcome, which meant letting him take in the surroundings for a second.

Akashi took a deep breath of the house, which smelled greatly like lavender with a palsy undertone of vanilla. He wasn't confident about the lavender, but he did love the vanilla scent, which was strongest to the right of him. Of course, his lover smelled most like vanilla.

He also took in the decoration and furnishings, which were just as homey as the exterior, but weren't something Akashi would choose if he were to select items to spoil Kuroko with. There was a small, furry rug that he stood on. Presumably the only rug in the downstairs area, going by what he could currently see. There wasn't much else to the entryway, just a painting of two light blue birds flying and a shoe rack.

"Let's go to the living room, Seijūrō-kun," Kuroko said as Akashi slipped off his shoes and placed them on the shoe rack. Akashi's shoes had a thick film of snow on them and, perceptive as always, Akashi had noticed the floor seemed newly polished, so he especially didn't want to track puddles of water through the simplistic apartment.

The redhead nodded and took a moment to realize the clothes his lover had chosen. Kuroko, always the one to prefer comfier clothes, had openly chosen a white and light blue striped shirt with a humble daffodil jacket. Not only that but grey sweatpants and completely bare feet. Akashi smiled, as this was definitely his Tetsuya.

Akashi noticed Kagami had turned his back, so he swiftly leaned in close to Kuroko's face. He put one teasing finger over Kuroko's lips and smirked. "I want my hello kiss, as always," he taunted, ghosting one mocking smooch at the corner of Kuroko's mouth. The powder blue haired boy pursed his lips to abstain from rolling his eyes.

"Only because Seijūrō-kun will pester me if I don't," Kuroko pouted, closing his eyes in preparation. Akashi smirked and leaned in.

"You know me too well," the redhead badgered, allowing himself to gift a chaste kiss to his date. As always, he was satisfied with the immediate vanilla taste.

Kuroko pushed Akashi away slightly by the chest and turned his head to the living room. "We need to go before Kagami-kun catches us. I haven't told him yet," he complained, unintentionally revealing the entirety of his neck to his devious boyfriend. Quite a mistake.

What a pity he said we couldn't do anything. Well, I can cope with this much, Akashi thought, staring at the exposed area of sensitive skin. He swooped back in with his trademark smirk and licked from his lover's collarbone to his jaw, leaving a thick, satisfying trail of saliva. The redhead chucked to himself as he felt Kuroko become rigid upon the touch of his tongue.

Kuroko briskly broke from his trance, still aghast that Akashi had manipulated his actions so easily. "You lack self control, Seijūrō-kun," he griped, wiping off the saliva trail from his neck. Then he decided to return the action, boldly enough. He looked at his hand before, much to Akashi's surprise, returned the saliva by running his hand down the middle of his boyfriend's face. His index finger lingered momentarily on Akashi's bottom lip.

Akashi blinked at his boyfriend once before trapping him behind one arm and putting the other hand to the latter's chin. "I'm rubbing off on you," Akashi teased with a tiny smirk. He gently poked Kuroko's nose.

Kuroko puffed his cheeks and grabbed the sleeve of Akashi's sweater. "No you're not," he insisted, walking out of the corridor, leaving Akashi to follow him. "Anyways, go downstairs to my room. You will know which one it is. I just have to get the movie then I'll be down." Of course that was only a half-truth. He had other manners to attend to. Those other manners went by the name Kagami Taiga. Kagami was so dead.

Akashi smiled with the glee of rubbing off on his lover and stalked up to Kuroko. "Alright, Tetsuya," he sneered, twirling one lock of powder blue hair around his pinky finger. Kuroko quickly pushed him away, muttering a "just go downstairs already" before walking to the living room. The redhead swept his own hair back with his hand before turning to the stairs. He only ever was this relaxed around his precious Tetsuya

The annoyed Kuroko walked to the kitchen, ready to get revenge on the tiger that lacked any sort of common sense. His sky blue eyes readily landed on his unsuspecting target, who was making quite a racket as he prepared pancakes for himself. He still hadn't lost his immense appetite for American food. Such was obvious by the six pancakes already prepared (three had been made before Akashi had arrived). Kuroko circled his wrist and glared at his target. "Kagami-kun..."

The idiotic redhead turned around with a raised eyebrow before seeing his shadow glaring daggers at him. "Oi Kuroko, where'd Akashi go...?" he asked, overlooking Kuroko's expression.

"Downstairs... But Kagami-kun..." Kuroko took a deep breath and clenched his fists. "For being so utterly stupid and senseless, you need to die." Kagami's breath hitched in his throat at that moment, as Kuroko lifted his hand and got in stance for an Ignite Pass. He quickly turned off the skillet and rose his hands in surrender.

"Ignite Pass..." Kuroko got a little closer and aimed his palm at Kagami's stomach. Everyone in the world could sense Kagami's forthcoming downfall. "... Kai!"

Before being passed into the fridge, Kagami made a fist and started begging for mercy, but his cries were in vain as he broke their refrigerator hardly a nanosecond later. He would definitely pay for a new one himself. After all, it wasn't Kuroko's fault he was so stupid. The blue haired boy turned away from the crime scene and began retreating down the stairs.

Rest in peace, Kagami Taiga. You now have two violent shorties foreseeing your impending doom.

Meanwhile, Akashi, ignoring the aberrant blast, was admiring Kuroko's room. Much like the rest of the house, it was fairly simplistic. There was a small closet with one white bi-fold door (sorry, I don't know how to explain it. I guess like Chloe's closet door in Life is Strange but white) that was halfway see through. The walls were sky blue with a few simple paintings hung up every here and there. There was a white desk in the corner of the room. From Akashi's vantage point, he could see a few pencils propped neatly against the wall with a red spiral notebook sitting right next to them.

Much to the redhead's delight, the room was fairly tidy and organized. He even glimpsed a photo of him and Kuroko every here and there. Especially the one braced on the second highest shelf of Kuroko's bookshelf. It was a picture that Kise had taken four years ago when the entire group of friends had gathered for a game of street ball and the ignorant blonde had caught Akashi trying to kiss Kuroko. Kuroko was propped against a wall of a random building, he had a small pout playing across his lower lip, with Akashi's arm keeping him from fleeing. Akashi's other hand was intertwined with Kuroko's as he glared at Kise from the corner of his eyes with a minute smile on his slightly open mouth. That had been the day the entire group had figured out about their relationship completely. Not to say they hadn't had their suspicions. Well, mainly Midorima and Murasakibara, who was just too lazy to admit it. Midorima had begun questioning them, on the other hand. Aomine and Kise were just plain too stupid to know beforehand.

Akashi's eyes slightly lit up at the memory, which held a dear place in his cold heart. As well as all the other moments with his shy lover.

Anyways, the rest of the room was fairly empty, other than a queen-sized bed with a blue and white comforter and bedside tables stacked with a plethora of books. As well as one small white rug at the foot of Kuroko's bed and a small television. And let's not forget about the alluring vanilla scent everything obviously sustained.

Akashi walked from the doorway and was about to settle in when he realized the television wasn't powered on. Even if he didn't know how to work it, he was absolute so he was sure he would figure it out.

And he did, easily. I mean, it isn't that difficult to figure out how to turn on a television, just saying. The television powered on the reveal a static screen. The DvD player wasn't even wired up yet. He sighed and hooked the cables up correctly on first try. Which led to the royal blue waiting screen.

Now Akashi decided to settle in. He sat on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed, examining the room a bit more in detail until Kuroko walked in.

"Sorry, Seijūrō-kun. I had to deal with the idiot inhabiting the upstairs. He won't wake up for a few hours," Kuroko explained as he walked in and closed the door behind him. He saw the television set was already configured and prepared. Of course. He gave a smile of thanks to his boyfriend and inserted the movie.

"It's alright. Just come and relax," Akashi persuaded as Kuroko inserted the disc. Kuroko had decided to watch Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. The two had already watched the first three, well, the beginnings for Kuroko as he always seemed to fall asleep in Akashi's arms early in the movie, movies, so why not watch the fourth one?

Kuroko skipped through the advertisements and got the main title easily, pressing play. He got up after doing so and walked over to the bed. "Seijūrō-kun I want to play with your hair," the blue haired boy said bluntly, pushing Akashi off the bed, where he sat cross-legged still. Akashi gave the okay as Kuroko slid to the edge of the bed and began messing with Akashi's luscious red locks.

The redhead sighed in contentment and leaned against the bed, slightly leaning into Kuroko's unintentional massaging touch. He had learned that even if the two didn't like others touching their hair, neither carer if their lover messed with it, no matter how much it rivaled super saiyan hair afterwards.

Frankly, euphoria has a deadline.

The redhead's contented feline eyes snapped open in panic an all-too familiar hot metallic tang flared against his tongue. This had to happen now, of all good things to be destroyed.

Now, if you didn't know, Akashi Seijūrō had fallen into the deathly trap of a fateful illness. Only a select few knew of this. The word been strategically spread by the redhead himself, as he needed someone to know of it but wouldn't treat him like a child as well. Meaning the only two who knew were Midorima and Murasakibara.

He had already entered into the final stage, and was therefore given the choice to remain in the hospital to die or take a pill- which could possibly speed up the wait for his death- that would make him appear to be healthy and live normally. On the account that he participated in sports no longer. And of course, against Midorima's advice, Akashi had chosen the quicker death. He wanted to spend the most time possible with his loved ones before permanently parting ways.

Yet, the pill wore off sometimes and required an extra dose. It had also been warned that the more the pill wore off early, the closer death lurked.

Akashi abruptly stood up, Kuroko's fingers untangling themselves rigidly from his hair. "Excuse me, I'll be back. I have to go to the bathroom," he stated. It was a half truth. He walked to the door.

"Alright. It's the door closest on the left," Kuroko said gingerly, worry glimmering in his tender blue eyes. It was unlike his Seijūrō-kun to tear away so swiftly. But he could only watch suspiciously as Akashi walked out of the room, hand clamped around the base of his throat.

Akashi swept past the photos and paintings littering the hallway and made it to the bathroom. He made sure to lock the door behind him. Kuroko or Kagami walking in wasn't exactly ideal.

The redhead knelt over the sink as the bitter tang began rising up his throat. Sadly, he was used to the tart flavor by now. Akashi tried to swallow it down in hopes that it would work this time. No, it made it worse. He coughed up dark liquid that held a similar color to his hair and eyes. Droplets splattered onto his chin and onto the mirror as his coughing fit quickly subsided.

Now he just had to clean this up.

He looked in the cabinets under the sink and saw a roll of paper towels. Life saved... But not literally. Akashi grabbed the paper towels and placed them on the edge of the sink. He flipped the silver faucet on. It was good they had running water as well. Akashi tore off a square of paper towel and ran it under the clear water.

After washing out the sink completely and cleansing his face, the redhead flushed down the paper towel and wiped his mouth. At least that wasn't as bad as some of the previous fits. He reached into his sweater and dug into the pocket of his polo and reached around the two rings to pull out the tiny orange container filled with only two white capsules. Akashi frowned, he would need to get a refill when he left.

He tossed the pills into his mouth and cupped his hands under the water. Yes, he was able to swallow the pills without the assistance of water, but the acrid aftertaste of them was even worse than leaving the flavor of blood on his tongue. The redhead brought his water-filled hands up to his lips and hastily poured the cold liquid down his throat. And he managed to not gag at the taste.

Akashi fixed his hair and sweater before turning on his heel away from the sink. He was absolute, so he knew he left no traces of the truth behind. The door was unlocked and he returned to Kuroko's room.

The blue haired boy was still sitting on the bed, his expression blank. But his eyes conveyed worry. "Seijūrō-kun, are you alright?" he asked with an adorable tilt of his head. Akashi smiled and walked over to the bed.

"Of course I am," he responded, dipping the mattress lightly. "I always will be." The redhead crawled behind his lover and pulled him onto his lap. Kuroko squirmed slightly as Akashi wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his sharp chin in his shoulder. But he relaxed and leaned his head on top of Akashi's and sighed.

Akashi smiled and pressed a delicate kiss on the base of Kuroko's sensitive neck. "Just relax and watch the movie," he prompted, moving one hand to hold his lover's. Kuroko nodded and watched the movie. The two sat in silence and watched the movie. Except not everyone's heart was content.

Kuroko stared at the top of the television, his eyes looking downcast as he listened to the rhythmic breath of his lover. "Seijūrō-kun... What will our future be?" he asked with a rare troubled expression.

Akashi lifted his head and smiled at Kuroko. "I thought you'd never ask. Our future will be together. Since you like simpler things, the house I will buy for you will suit your taste. I've already bought it in fact. It's a three story house in the middle of the woods. Though one story is a basement. There's a lake by it too, and plenty of beautiful flowers. Our children will be able to play with the ducklings. Not even death will do us 'part."

Kuroko widened his eyes. "Seijūrō-kun... Children? And why already buy the house?" He was genuinely confused.

A mischievous smirk came across Akashi's lips. "In a few years I want to propose to you. I can't yet for a personal reason. But, the least I can do is give you this." Akashi tore away from his lover, who turned on the bed to face him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two almost identical silver rings. The redhead slipped the ring that said 'Together' over his left ring finger.

"Give me your hand," Akashi said, holding out his own hand. Kuroko, who was frozen in shock, obliged and set his left hand in his lover's.

The redhead pressed a sly kiss to Kuroko's fingers and then slid the silver ring that said 'Eternally' over his ring finger. "Promise rings. To swear that no matter what, we will stay by each other's sides. It'll get us through until my proposal," Akashi smiled genuinely and kissed Kuroko's ring.

Kuroko suddenly snapped out of his trance and looked up at Akashi. "I promise," he smiled, scooting closer to give a hug to Akashi, as well as a small kiss on the cheek. The redhead smiled and buried his head in the soft, vanilla-scented tresses of his lover and smiled happily.

The two fell asleep like that, leaned against the headboard and hugging delicately.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Akashi was the first to wake up, his back aching from sitting for so long. The morning rays shone tranquilly through the cream-colored curtains, which were billowing around calmly due to the ventilation system. It was still snowing, however.

Kuroko was still asleep, his rhythmic breaths echoing in Akashi's ears like a symphony. His small figure was snuggled against the only slightly larger male's, shivering at the cold, as somewhere in the night his jacket had gotten lost in the covers. And of course, his super saiyan hair never failed to appear. The redhead smirked and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his lover's hair before wrapping his arms around Kuroko more and intertwining their legs.

He ignored the chronic throb of the heartbeat traveling to the back of his head.

"Seijūrō-kun..." Kuroko muttered in his sleep, holding onto the collar of Akashi's sweater. Akashi smiled at the unfurrowing of Kuroko's threaded blue eyebrows. He pulled one arm from Kuroko's back and instead stroked Kuroko's hair.

"Don't worry, love, I'm here," he mumbled.

The blue haired boy beside him opened his eyes gently. "G' morning..." he enunciated sleepily.

Akashi smiled again and sat up, slowly prying away from Kuroko who just fell and slumped against his shoulder. "Morning, Tetsuya," he chuckled as Kuroko gave him a look from his beautiful powder-blue eyes.

"I was comfortable there, Seijūrō-kun..." Kuroko griped, a small pout playing across his bottom lip. He nuzzled the khaki sweater Akashi wore and took a deep breath of the faint smell of jasmine mixed with the vanilla scent from himself. He wanted to go back to sleep.

The sly redhead brushed back a strand of blue hair that had fallen in Kuroko's face. "If you're going back to sleep, at least let me fix your hair," he said, eyeing the disastrous explosion of blue locks standing up to every which direction. He was unaware his hair was almost as bad, despite being shorter.

Akashi watched as Kuroko pouted and shifted position. Kuroko gave a short "fine" before looking Akashi in the eye, a dangerous feat. The redhead smiled and began slowly combing down Kuroko's super saiyan hair. Despite not being feline, the blue haired male made a soft sound rivaling a purr.

"You're too adorable for your own good," Akashi said, watching as a light pink hue blossomed from one ear to another on Kuroko's face. He combed a piece of blue hair back and smiled again.

"I'm not," Kuroko pouted averting his suddenly wide awake eyes to watch a ticking clock apathetically. However he didn't get very far in that matter. His entire body went rigid at the familiar nip at the shell of his ear.

Akashi's pale, slender fingers twisted the collar of Kuroko's T-shirt, whispers teasing words in Kuroko's ear. This was why Kuroko had never invited Akashi to stay over yet, because this always happened.

Kuroko halfheartedly pushed at Akashi's chest, the blush across his face darkening to rival Akashi's hair color. "Seijūrō-kun, it's too early," he complained, though internally being okay with whatever Akashi wanted. Akashi's fingers continued playing with his shirt.

"Not what you said last time, love~ Is it you simply don't wish to be with me?" Akashi acted, moving to press his lips gently against the nape of Kuroko's neck, sending and electric shock up his spine. The blue haired boy looked at Akashi with a pout.

"No, Seijūrō-kun, I do want to. Just be quiet. If Kagami-kun walked in that would be embarrassing," Kuroko fretted, bringing his hand to touch Akashi's free one. Not to say Kagami was innocent still.

"Whatever my princess wants~" Akashi teased, lining his face with Kuroko's. He leaned in and slotted his lips with Kuroko's, moving tantalisingly slow. His right hand interlocked with Kuroko's left one as his own left hand massaging down Kuroko's chest.

"I'm not a... Princess... Seijūrō-kun," Kuroko gasped between kisses, his hand effectively squeezing Akashi's. The redhead smiled and ran his tongue along Kuroko's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Kuroko denied.

"Aww~ I think you are, after all, my words are never lies," he cooed, his hand reaching the hem of Kuroko's shirt.

The blue haired boy opened his mouth into the kiss, about to speak, but Akashi abused the chance and dove his tongue into Kuroko's mouth, earning an involuntary moan from the uke. Akashi smirked in delight as Kuroko's face darkened in color. The two initiated a battle for dominance over the kiss, but of course, Akashi won.

Akashi ignored his blurred vision, partaking it simply as lust.

Kuroko moaned again as Akashi's tongue explored every familiar corner of his mouth, taking in the scrumptious vanilla taste. "That's hot," Akashi panted, his fingers slowly lifting up Kuroko's shirt.

"No it's not," Kuroko fired back as Akashi pushed him down against the pillows. Akashi hummed in disapproval and pulled away from Kuroko's abused lips, leaving him to pout over the lack of heat. However Akashi instead moved down to teasingly nibble at the most sensitive part of Kuroko's, making the latter whimper in pleasure.

"It is~" Akashi teased, running his tongue along the small tooth marks. Kuroko frowned and turned his head, exposing his neck more as he panted for breath still. Akashi noticed the considerable increase in heat between the two of them. He bit down harshly on the certain spot before sucking on it apologetically. Kuroko, of course, let out an erotic moan and buried his face in Akashi's sweater.

Akashi didn't see the crimson streak he had left with his tongue. At least, until Kuroko smelled the coppery tang.

"Seijūrō-kun, what's that smell?" Kuroko asked, leaning away from Akashi, who instantly dropped his hands and shirt.

Akashi, nose blind to the smell already leaned up and pressed his nose against his lover's. He ignored the question. "You look cold, for whatever reason. Take my sweater and I can heat things up," Akashi purred, peeling off his outer layer of upper body clothing and slipping it over Kuroko's head.

Kuroko however, noticed something staining Akashi's tongue and teeth. "Seijūrō-kun, open your mouth," Kuroko ordered, furrowing his brows at the odd scent. Frankly that wasn't what Akashi thought he meant.

"Oh~ Well, try your luck love, but you know I am absolute," he said, obediently opening his mouth. He closed his eyes as Kuroko pressed two fingers against Akashi's tongue curiously.

"Blood, Seijūrō-kun?" Kuroko asked, holding up his two fingers with plagued with the dark, crimson liquid. Akashi's heterochromatic eyes widened and he completely abandoned Kuroko on the bed.

"Of all times, now?" Akashi said to himself, running to the bathroom. He didn't bother to close the doors behind him as the blood was already flooding out of his mouth. He instead ran to the sink and began retching up the disgusting liquid, his legs shook at the substantial loss of strength. He should've seen this sooner... Twice in twelve hours... This wasn't good.

Kuroko worriedly chased after Akashi, his body seizing up in horror as his lover choked up blood as if from a scene in a horror movie. "S-Sei-Juro-k-kun," he voiced shakily, his own legs giving way in shock. He had read enough books to know what coughing up blood usually meant.

"Crap," Akashi coughed, remembering he was out of pills. He weakly attempted to keep himself standing straight, his arms beginning to quiver as well. His skin had paled multiple tones into unhealthy, and dark rings became prominent under his eyes as his health dwindled severely.

"Sei-jūrō-kun," Kuroko worried, reaching out to gingerly touch Akashi's back, treating him as if a precious doll. His hands still shook.

Akashi tried his hardest to smile, his smile wavering as his body trembled intensely. He spit up another share of blood and attempted to maintain his careless expression. "D-Don't worry... I'll be f-fine. J-just call Sh-Shintarō and t-tell him..." Akashi grunted, his body giving way as he toppled to fall onto the ground, his head to have made harsh contact with the edge of the toilet hadn't Kuroko caught him, despite shaking himself.

"Please, don't push yourself too much," Kuroko said meekly, his bangs shadowing over his eyes. Akashi had different ideas.

"I said... Don't worry, love... Call... Shin... Tell... Pick us u-up... Urgent... He'll a-arrive quickly..." Akashi panted, a cold sweat beading on his forehead as he fought for consciousness. Kuroko obediently pulled Akashi's phone from the pocket of his polo and poked around for the contact name 'Midorima Shintarō'. He easily found it and pressed the call button.

In two rings Akashi had lost the battle for consciousness and slipped into darkness.

Three rings was when Midorima answered.

"Hello, Akashi? Why are you calling so early, nanodayo?" a deep voice spoke, and Kuroko wasted no time to tell of the events.

"Seijūrō-kun isn't awake right now, he just lost consciousness. He had begun coughing up blood and then collapsed after telling me to contact you. What do I do?" Kuroko worried, leaning down to worriedly comb through Akashi's sweat-soaked locks.

"Kuroko? Uh, just stay with him until I get there. I'll be there soon, nanodayo," Midorima said before hanging up, neither bothering to bid goodbye. At least Kagami had been stupid enough to leave the front door unlocked.

Kuroko leaned his lips to Akashi's forehead, wiping the sweat away before mumbling. "Please stay strong," he said, standing up to wet a rag.

Meanwhile, Midorima had phoned an ambulance to arrive at the apartment of Kuroko and Kagami and had gathered Takao in his car to rush to the apartment as well. Including the slight complaint from Takao as to where exactly they were going so early.

Kuroko twisted the rag to release any extra cold water before turning and pressing it to the death forehead of his lover, who's crimson hair had been plastered down by the excessive amount of sweat. Hopefully this would calm him down in his unconscious state.

Realization never dawned on Kuroko of how serious this setting was exactly.

Minutes later, alas feeling like a millennia, the paramedics arrived and escorted Akashi to the ambulance. Midorima and Takao had arrived first, rushing down to see what was going on to more detail. Midorima had explained to Kuroko the minor details, however all being known already. As Akashi was loaded onto the stretcher, Kuroko called out.

"Let me come with, please!" he shouted, running to keep up with the stretcher. The sirens blared over his voice, so no one heard him. It was Takao who held him back.

"Tet-chan stay back. I think Shin-chan needs to explain stuff anyways. Come with us," Takao prompted, pulling Kuroko gently towards the car. Kuroko wrenched from his grip.

"But, Seijūrō-kun needs me!"

"Tet-chan, it'll hurt less if you know now!"

Takao pulled Kuroko back forcefully and pushed him into the car as the sirens of the ambulance rapidly faded into the distance, the ambulance have taken off. Kuroko sat in the back seat with Takao, who had insisted that his rival needed moral support, as Midorima explained from the front seat.

"It's a fairly complicated situation, nanodayo. Akashi developed a terminal illness around the time his mother had fallen to the same illness. It was hereditary. He just recently entered the fourth and final stage and refused to stay in the hospital for the rest of his life. He instead chose a closer fate to live his remaining life with you, nanodayo," Midorima began, his bandaged finger tapping impatiently on the steering wheel. "He took pills to appear as if he wasn't ill at all, against my advice. Seems as if the pills sped up the process, nanodayo."

Kuroko's head throbbed with the sudden information. He hadn't been prepared to be put in such a situation so early, early enough that even Midorima had to hold back a yawn. He hadn't anticipated anything that occurred. "Wait... Terminal?"

Please, please tell me anything but yes.

Tetsuya...?

"Yeah," Takao continued this time. "Uh, Shin-chan explained to me earlier and I think he didn't want to hurt you." Takao nervously scratched at the back of his neck to occupy his hands. His heart ached for the bluenette. He couldn't imagine a world without his Shin-chan.

"Terminal..." Kuroko repeated. He stared blankly in utter disbelief. All this time, his Seijūrō-kun had been fighting a war between life and death, yet he had never seen the battlefield. No...

"It's my fault," Kuroko muttered airily, hiding the threatening tears from the view of the others with his hands. "It's my fault this happened so soon.."

"Don't be an idiot, Kuroko. It was inevitable, you did nothing to impact the event. This was purely Akashi's decision, nanodayo," Midorima consoled, his hands twitching against the leather steering wheel.

"Yeah, Tet-chan... It was all on Akashi," Takao said, trying to comfort Kuroko by rubbing his back. Platonically.

Kuroko sat in his silent distress as the car drove intently through the solemn morning. Hi s thoughts circled in an endless cycle of pain and desperation.

Please, remain with me for a better tomorrow.

I will live for my Tetsuya, I swear.

The car drove on, the distant whirr of the sirens furthering into the distance as Takao comforted Kuroko and Midorima fidgeted in the front seat. They were all worried for the well-being of Akashi and Kuroko, even the tsundere.

"Shin-chan, should I call everyone else?" Takao inquired, leaning against his seatbelt to peek into the front seat. Midorima tossed back his phone, which thankfully was caught by the hawk.

"Call Ahomine, Kise, and Murasakibara. Tell them why and where they need to be, nanodayo," Midorima said as Takao flipped open the device to reveal the contact list.

Takao called everyone in order of the contacts as Kuroko sat beside him, shaking in distress.

Live for me, Seijūrō-kun.

I will live for you, my beloved Tetsuya.

"Sorry for interrupting! Shin-chan wants you at the hospital in Tokyo now. For Akashi." Takao repeated those words over and over again, hanging up before getting an answer. The words only spiraled around Kuroko.

Everyone had tried replying, with a cut off, "What the hell do-" from Aomine, a "I hope Akashicchi is-" from Kise, and a lazy "Yes, Takao-chin," from Murasakibara.

They quickly arrived at the hospital, watching helplessly as the stretcher containing Akashi's lifeless form wheeled into the ER room. Midorima and Takao scrambled out of the car, pulling the monotone Kuroko out of the car as well. Kuroko was still in shock.

Midorima and Takao ushered Kuroko to the waiting room, pushing him down on a chair as Midorima began asking him questions about how he felt. "Not that I care, but do you feel weak? You look pale, nanodayo. You need to eat something before you faint," he worried as Takao leaned against a corner of the room, cracking his knuckles and staring at the red light ignited above the operation room.

Kuroko slunk into his chair and ignored the onslaught of questions from Midorima and instead resorted to crying to himself. "Please, Seijūrō-kun... Live through this tragedy..."

A memory repeated itself in Kuroko's head.

"Our future will be together. Since you like simpler things, the house I will buy for you will suit your taste. I've already bought it in fact. It's a three story house in the middle of the woods. Though one story is a basement. There's a lake by it too, and plenty of beautiful flowers. Our two children, one boy and one girl, will have plenty of room to play. Not even death will do us 'part."

But that's exactly what's happening, death will have its wicked way in the end.

I will live, and your future will be mine as well... Your house, children, hapiness, love, they will be shared with me.

More crystal tears spilled from Kuroko's angelic powder blue eyes as the soothing voice of his promised one echoed endlessly. His heart ached.

The voices around him became obscure and far-off. He was too involved in his own mind to realize Takao trying to comfort him as Midorima gave up on him, resorting to his own chair.

"Ah, Tet-chan, I'm not very good with this stuff, but Shin-chan is worse so I won't let him. So I guess I have to comfort you? Uh... Well, the rest of the Generation of Miracles are coming, soon. The operation'll take a while, him being so far into this and all... Maybe when the others get here they'll be better at this than me..." Takao worried, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Truth was, his nerves had begun to get the better of him.

Kuroko's tears dropped onto the linoleum, creating three tiny puddles of mirror-like liquid against the tile. He gritted his teeth slightly and watched the red light through the reflection of his tears. One second felt like an eternity to him.

He didn't pay attention as Takao rambled on nervously beside him, or as Midorima scolded Takao for pacing. He just wanted his Seijūrō-kun back. But doubt had beleaguered his mind, and he felt it would never happen. The operation light would never turn green, it would just fade to darkness and that would be the true end. What a nightmare.

Please don't leave me alone, Seijūrō-kun...

I can never leave Tetsuya. I must live.

Four students barged into the hospital, their multicolored hair contrasting against the monochrome waiting room greatly. It appeared they had hardly bothered to dress warmly, each one wearing a T-shirt and long pants. Well... Murasakibara was still in his purple pajamas.

"Oi! Midorima! Mind telling me why the hell you called everyone to the hospital so early?" Aomine shouted, only to be shushed by the nurses. The current surroundings completely flew over the moron's head.

The blonde who had wrapped his arms around one of Aomine's arms made a small 'o' with his mouth. The other two, Murasakibara and Himuro, stood next to them. Murasakibara was munching on a stick of pocky apathetically while Himuro scanned the environment with a sympathetic expression. (Himuro had insisted on coming with Murasakibara)

"Ahomine," a vein popped out of Aomine's forehead at the name, "Kise, Murasakibara, and you must be Himuro," Midorima versed, standing from his chair. Three nodded their heads while Aomine grumbled about the nickname. "The circumstances are a bit distressing. Akashi is currently under operation for an illness he contracted hereditarily. We're hoping he makes it but," Midorima spared a glance to Kuroko, who was still lost in his abyss of despair, "the chances are slim to none. If Akashi does make it through the operation, let Kuroko go in first." Midorima pushed up his glasses as the others nodded like obedient young children.

Kise was the first to vocalize. "But what about Kurokocchi, ssu?" he inquired worriedly, scratching his head.

"He will have to deal with anything to come. If things don't work in our favor, keep a close eye on him. Not that I care, nanodayo."

Himuro gave a sympathetic smile to Kuroko as Murasakibara walked over to a couch, still munching on his chocolate pocky in his PJs.

Kuroko pulled the sweater Akashi had given him only moments before tightly around his body. This was the only bit of Akashi had at the moment, so he was willing cope with it. His ears unconsciously tuned into the conversations around him. However he ignore when Aomine and Kise sat by him.

Now, with everyone sat down in a chair- with the exception of Murasakibara sprawled across a couch and Takao cross-legged on the floor- the wait could only ensue. The only sounds were the tick of Takao's bored fingers tapping against the floor and the silent drone of conversation.

"This is stressing, to say the least."

"Don't sound so serious, Muro-chin. Aka-chin'll be fine."

Murasakibara and Himuro.

"Kurokocchi looks bad. I'm worried Daikicchi."

"Tetsu'll be fine, can't say the same about Akashi though."

Kuroko flinched. Aomine and Kise.

"Shin-chan loosen up a bit."

"I can't, Bakao."

Midorima and Takao.

Kuroko sniffled as the conversations carried on. They were all so worrying. He couldn't bear this. He slapped his hands over his ears with tears still altering his eyesight. "Stop, please. Just stop," he choked. The entire room went silent except the nonchalant crunch of Murasakibara's pocky, the purple haired giant still very optimistic about the entire situation.

You're leaving me alone, Seijūrō-kun...

I will never leave you Tetsuya.

"Sorry, Kurokocchi," Kise said, putting his hand gingerly on Kuroko's back for comfort. Kuroko wiped his tears away and buried his face in his hands once again.

Everyone stayed in silence until the operation ended., exchanging glares and looks at Kuroko. Still, the only sound was the pocky, which was switched for strawberry every once and a while.

Half an hour after Kuroko's outburst, the red light shining above the grey doors to the operation room was substituted by green. Everyone nearly jumped out of their seats- off the floor for Takao- save Murasakibara who murmured a "Told you so~" to Himuro.

Something clicked. No...

A nurse walked out of the room with a clipboard. She looked up and flipped a page. "You must be here for Akashi-sama, hmm?" she said, giving a sway of her hips even though it affected no one.

"Yes, is he alright?" Midorima asked, his hand holding Takao's.

The nurse walked up to Midorima and held a clipboard beside her face as she began whispering to Midorima. Which earned a disapproving look from the hawk-eyed male. Midorima gave a sullen look and nodded. He then made a gesture to Kuroko, who was standing hopefully in front of his chair.

With a snotty look, the nurse snorted. "There's no one there," she said snottily like the snotty brat she is.

"Yes, there is," Kuroko enunciated, raising his hand. The nurse screeched and dropped her clipboard, being shushed by the other nurses in the room.

"Ah, haha, you must be Tetsuya. I can say you're not who I thought you would be," she snorted, flipping her hair over her shoulder sassily. Kuroko's eyebrow twitched.

"Kuroko, to you. Can I see Seijūrō-kun now?" he asked impatiently, glaring defiantly at the nurse.

"Yeah, sure. Room 411. Just be careful, he's in bad condition."

"Thank you," Kuroko said before rushing past her to find room 411.

I get to see him again!

I'm sorry Tetsuya... This will be the last.

Kuroko breezed past rooms, running into a few people on the way. He couldn't wait to see his Seijūrō-kun.

This isn't the ending I expected.

Finally, Kuroko came across a friendly looking man who was standing in front of the open door of a room. "Sir, excuse me. Where is Room 411?" he panted, kneeling over.

The man gave a bright smile and looked over his shoulder. He nodded once. "You must be this 'Tetsuya' Akashi-sama mentioned. You may come in, but be careful."

Tears flooded Kuroko's vision again as the man moved out of his way. In the bed behind him, a familiar pair of heterochromatic eyes looked back at Kuroko, the man sporting a fake smile. Kuroko sniffed and brushed into the room.

Seijūrō-kun, this... This is our beginning!

This is the end, Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya... Hello," Akashi said weakly, smiling despite feeling horrible. Kuroko sniffed again and smiled widely.

"Seijūrō-kun!" he exclaimed. He walked over to the bed where his lover was propped up against the wall. He grabbed onto Akashi's pale hand and sat at the edge of the bed. "You did it!"

A sullen look overcame the redhead's smile. "Lean in," he ordered shakily, not having the strength to move his hand to gesture. Kuroko did as told anyways with a smile. Akashi's heart sank, it was obvious Kuroko hadn't read it on his gaunt features.

Our hello kiss!

Our goodbye kiss.

Kuroko leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Akashi's laughing silently in glee. "Seijūrō-kun, I'm so glad," he chuckled after pulling away. Akashi winced and put a hand to his chest, breathing in deeply.

It took all of Akashi's strength to wipe away one of the diamond tears running down Kuroko's soft cheeks.

I'm sorry... Tetsuya...

"I... Love you..." Akashi whispered, sensing his demise. He coughed once more, alarming Kuroko as his entire body began giving out. "Stay s-strong, Tetsuya..."

And that was the last time Akashi Seijūrō's voice was ever heard again.

Kuroko watched as Akashi's eyes closed, a small smile on the redhead's face. His head fell limp to the side, and the hand intertwined with Kuroko's went cold, slowly slipping away.

"S-Seijūrō-kun! S-Sei, what?" he cried as the doctors rushed into the room. A pair of hands grabbed onto Kuroko's arms, the blue haired boy thrashing wildly in his blind fear. "Please! Save him!" he sobbed as he was dragged out of the room.

"There is no saving him," a voice said solemnly, and Kuroko gasped.

He was ushered back into the waiting room, where he sobbed once and fell onto his knees in shock.

Farewell, Tetsuya

/

Bonus:

"Papa, where are we going?" a tiny voice said to his right.

"Yeah, Papa! Where?" another said to his left.

The blue haired man, now much older than when he had suffered the desperate death of his lover, squeezed the hands of his two children and looked down at the sweater he had chosen for the occasion. "Well, Hanako, Yuki. Remember all those times where I told you about your father?"

Hanako and Yuki Kuroko, the adopted children of Tetsuya Kuroko. They had been adopted two years after Akashi's passing, and much to Akashi's word Kuroko had adopted one little girl and one little boy. Hanako, the shyer of the pair, had Akashi's sharp felinesque crimson eyes and Kuroko's soft, powder blue hair. Yuki, the bolder yet kinder of the two children, had Kuroko's round doe-like blue eyes and Akashi's wild, spiky crimson hair. They had ended up just as Akashi had dreamed upon his living years.

The two children exchanged a curious glance, hopping up the long stretch of granite stairs in unison. "Yes, but what about him?" the both said, looking up at their Papa. Kuroko gave a gentle smile.

"Well, we've come to visit him," Kuroko announced kindly, swinging the two children to the top of the staircase. They both giggled jubilantly. He began leading them over to the simple headstone of a young Akashi Seijūrō.

Hanako crouched in front of the grave and poked the dirt. "So, Father's trapped in there?" she asked with a tilt of her head. Yuki sat down next to her, placing his hand on the grass.

"No, Papa explained that this is where Father was buried, right?" Yuki said unsurely as Hanako inspected the headstone.

"Yes, but we can't stay long. Mr. Midorima will expect us at his house soon," Kuroko assured, bending down by his children. The Midorima's had invited the Generation of Miracles and their children to a dinner party that night, and Kuroko had decided to visit his lover really quickly before they left.

"Yay! We get to see Kazu-chan!" Yuki cheered before being scolded by Hanako.

"Yuki-chan... We're visiting father. We have to be absolutely quiet about that," Hanako whispered. Kuroko put a hand on her shoulder.

"Actually, Hana-chan, Yuki-chan, I think he would enjoy to hear about it," Kuroko urged, picking a flower he had picked earlier and setting it on the grave.

"Okay," Hanako said, and she and Yuki began telling about the dinner party, the friends they had made, and about school.

Tetsuya, my hello kiss?

The blue haired man smiled at the memory and walked over to the head of the grave.

Of course, Seijūrō-kun.

Kuroko kissed the headstone and leaned against it, listening to his children poet about life.

-The End-

First off, I need to apologize about the rushed end. After a certain capacity of words, the app and my Documents don't respond well and begin messing up. I have to type super slow for it to work at all. No, that's not me just wiping the blame of my crappy writing skills onto the app. It's a pain in the butt. It starts at about 4,000 words, and this is about 9,000 words so hello, nightmare.

Secondly, I'll be making another angst story sort of like this in the form of the ship of MidoTaka. So stay tuned for that.

Yes, the sweater Kuroko wore in the Bonus was Akashi's.

Thank you for reading "Farewell".

-MyOTPsAreAbsolute (DarlingTragicClown)


End file.
